1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shake correction device which corrects shake of an optical image, and an observation device including the shake correction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an observation device which is used to enlarge and observe an image of a distant object to be observed, a monocle, binoculars, and the like are known. In the observation with the observation device, the observation device oscillates due to hand shake or the like, and an image is shaken and not easily observed. For this reason, various observation devices having a function of correcting shake of an image have been invented (for example, see JP 3417447B).
An observation device described in JP 3417447B includes an objective lens and an ocular lens which are fixed to a housing, and a shake correction device which corrects shake of an image formed by the objective lens and the ocular lens. The shake correction device includes a correction optical element which is displaceably disposed between the objective lens and the ocular lens, an actuator which displaces the correction optical element, and a displacement sensor which detects oscillation applied to the housing. A control unit of the shake correction device drives the actuator based on a displacement signal output from the displacement sensor, displaces the correction optical element, and corrects shake of an image formed by the objective lens and the ocular lens. For the displacement sensor, for example, an angular velocity sensor is used in order to measure the rotation position of the correction optical element with respect to the housing.